Movement of patients in a hospital bed is often quite difficult especially when the patient is mentally and or physically impaired.
One example of the use of an elongated strap to assist in the rotation of a patient in a hospital bed is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,959 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Patient Assisted Movement in Convalescing Bed".
The use of such an elongated strap is made difficult when the patient is larger than the person attempting to rotate the patient, without additional assistance.
It would be advantageous to provide a strap that cooperates with the hospital bed structure to provide mechanical advantage in rotating the patient without causing damage to the patient or physical strain to the person attempting the rotation.
The purpose of the invention is to describe an efficient and economical "turn strap" that attaches to the side rails of a standard hospital bed to assist the attendant in rotating the patient with the least amount of strain on the attendant during the process.